


Bloodlust

by milkbobohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Romance, Smut, Twins!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbobohu/pseuds/milkbobohu
Summary: The Byun Twins are used to be in control, things are always going their way until they meet older and much stronger than them.Losing all senses of reasoning in his presence, feeling like newborns again, the bloodlust is just stronger.





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello new writer here!  
> Thank you for giving me chance.  
> This is supposed to be a one shot divided into 2 parts! At first I decided to write this only for the smut but guess it's longer than what it is supposed to be, I got carried away with the prompt. Also I apologized in advance because I feel like this isn't really well described ;-;  
> Also this is not beta ed and I'm not fluent in english but I tried my best!

A lifeless corpse is laying in the deep of a coffin filled with asphodels, the flowers of death. The body looks dead, the skin is so pale, it heartbeats couldn’t be heard either and yet its eyes open, deep scarlet eyes glowing in the dark.

The door of the coffin unfolds itself soon after the corpse suddenly straightens then get out elegantly, long black coat following his movements smoothly as the flowers fall at his feet. He is no longer sleeping. He walks out of the barely dimmed room, although his steps are light they are echoing loudly in the mansion as if it is empty of any presences. He heads to the stairs, walking slowly in the never-ending corridors. As he is walking, he notices several red pupils gleaming at him in the dark like they were challenging him. The brunette blond scoffs internally, as it been that much of a time that he didn’t go up for lowblood to look at him like that? Nonetheless the more the pureblood is walking to them the more they are withdrawing from him, feeling his impressive aura, the power emanating from him. The pureblood lets out a snarl as he walks past them, scoffing when he sees some of them tripping on their own feet falling heavily on the floor. The warning effectively made the majority of them lower their eyes, reminding them to know their places. The older vampire couldn’t stand newborns.

He keeps his slow pace, rediscovering the mansion as he is walking around. Nothing changed apart from some of the furniture that might have been too old now. The pureblood isn’t too fond of change, he likes to keep his old habits and most likely his undisturbed peace but someone decided to annoy him. He walks to the hall where several vampires are gathered together, talking and laughing. A few of them are aside from the other, busying themselves with books. The blond comes closer, a sun kissed vampire raises his head as he notices him, the latter smiles at him clearly not minding the girls clinging to him.

“Oh my, look at this!” he exclaims “Chanyeol is finally paying us a little visit.” The blond doesn’t say anything instead he rolls his eyes. “How long has it been, one century? Or maybe two- can’t really remember.” The tanned boy detaches himself from the girls’ prying hands, a hand on chin feinting thinking deeply.

“Four centuries, Jongin. It has been four centuries.” The older vampire says, as he plops down the couch next to him a brunette is sleeping head hanging back on the backrest of the couch, totally not noticing his presence. Chanyeol squeezes the latter’s thigh playfully who only grumbles sleepily, not appreciating being disturbed in his beauty sleep.

The older laughs, he didn’t change at all. The blond puts his hand on the younger head, gently stroking his hair.

“Can’t believe you slept for four centuries though.” Jongin scoffs. “I wonder what made you wake up.”

Chanyeol sighs. “Perhaps the silver daggers you stuck in my coffin?” he asked sarcastically. The statement makes Jongin laughs, throwing his head back. “Right, I forgot about that. It was six months ago. I thought you died.”

The blond didn’t say a word, none of them did. Chanyeol continued to stroke the brunette’s hair wordlessly, the latter finally ended up waking up, feeling someone petting his hair softly. “My freaking hair.” He grumbles, opening his eyes slowly and glancing at the person next to him messing up his hair. “Chanyeol?” he said, “I thought you died.” The blond rolls his eyes, shaking his head. Kids.

Finally Jongin straightens up, his face much more serious than a few minutes ago. He clears his throat. “The higher ups want you to make connections with the new rising clans. You don’t know that but they have been getting more important and powerful these days. So, as an ancient and pureblood clan it is only natural for us to learn more about them.”

The older vampire lets his head hangs off the couch, bangs falling off his forehead scarlet eyes glowing in the dark. He groans in annoyance, good news he isn’t pissed yet. His raises his head, looking at Jongin in the eyes. “Why me though? What about Junmyeon?” he questions, clearly unimpressed.

Jongin lets out a laugh “In fact Junmyeon has been in Caligo for a while now but you know very well that he isn’t the one who represents us. Sehun could go but you know as well as me that he isn’t the sociable type.” He grinned. “As for me, I was told I cause too much troubles.”

Chanyeol scoffs and glances at the girls snuggling at Jongin’s side, “Not surprising.” He stands up, walking past the youngers heading to the door of the mansion. “Looks like I don’t have any choice.”

His friend followed him and patted his shoulder. “You’re right, Caligo is waiting for you. You’ll see it’s a funny place.”

“And bring back Junmyeon hyung too!” He hears Sehun says.

The blond rolls his eyes, “Brat.” He murmurs.

“I heard that!”

 

 

☾ ☾ ☾

 

 

Chanyeol walks in the forest, an ancient map in his hands. Caligo is a place hidden by the darkness, during the war against the werewolves which neither of them won, he contributed to make this place with other old pure blood vampires. A place where vampires could live as they wish, powerful runes protecting the place. Even if he is one of the creators of Caligo, he actually never went there, never set a foot. That is why he has no one idea how it evolved, how it looks like. After the war he just came back home, in his mansion with his clan, Ignis.

He keeps walking, finally reaching the end of the cliff. The blond looks down, staring into the void. As he steps ahead, one would think he’ll fall into the emptiness but he didn’t, his body walks forward steadily, crossing what seems to be an invisible barrier.

He is on the other side.

Chanyeol looks around, it just looks like a modern town. Buildings, houses. Nothing surprises to him, everything is just a little more Gothic like, Victorian style.

He turns his head to the right as if waiting for something. Seconds later someone appears in dark smoke, bowing at him, dressed in a black suit. “My lord, welcome to Caligo. I’ll lead you to your quarters.”

The blond hair nods and follows him, both of them disappearing in dark smoke.

 

They materialize in front of a sky scrapper, the newest building of the town reeking of luxury and modernity. They walk into the hall, the man greets the receptionist, exchanging a few word with her then he turns around facing him, handing him a key. “Here.” He says. “The key to your penthouse, fiftieth floor.”

Chanyeol takes the key, thanking him but before he heads to the elevator the man hails him. “The night is still young my lord, my name is Kwang and your first gathering with other clans will take place in Occursus. A driver will be waiting for you at midnight. See you later, sir.”

And he disappears from his sight.

The blond takes the elevator to his apartment ignoring this lustful gaze the receptionist is giving him. He knows his aura is strong, powerful.

He walks into his penthouse, he realizes that he is the only one occupying the floor, no neighbors and it is perfect. It was large he had space and brand new furniture, not that he really cared. Chanyeol walked to the bathroom, a big tub waiting for him. He lets the water fills it as he removes his clothes to get in. He groans delightedly, enjoying the water soothing his sore muscles. Sleeping for four centuries, he really felt it. But moreover...

 

He is thirsty.

 

The blond has to think about it, he’ll probably ask Kwang about it later because Chanyeol is sure that vampires don’t use the ancient ways anymore, at least not in Caligo. Taking away some humans, sucking their blood dry. He chuckles. Nostalgic memories.

 

As the driver took him to Occursus, he spends the time observing the surroundings. They are in a what seems to be the dynamic part of the town. Cars, shops and lights everywhere. Vampires walking down the streets.

The vehicle finally stops in front of a red carpet, the driver opens the door at his side for him. The blond steps down, greeted by the cool breeze and a million of cameras flashes. He wants to groan but holds it back, walking without a care in the world down the carpet to the main entrance, not stopping for journalists shouting out for him. A butler comes to him, bowing deeply and without further ado leads him inside the huge manor. They enters, red carpet covering the floor and chandeliers adoring the ceiling as there are no other lights illuminating the corridors. They pass aside a few vampires chatting, none of them seem interested in the conversation they were having anymore as the tall vampire walks next to them. All of them stare at the blond, an impressive vampire they don’t recognize but emits such a powerful aura, it is intriguing to them. Chanyeol pays them no mind.

 

The old vampire enters the hall barely lighted by the chandeliers, of course it wasn’t a problem for vampires. It was filled with people, all their pupils glimmering up in the dark the majority of them staring blatantly at him. Chanyeol ignores the stares, walks in the crowd, a waiter comes to him holding up a tray with numerous drinks. The blond raises a brow, the waiter covers under his gaze a clearly intimidated. Chanyeols sighs, that is just how imposing he is. “What should I choose? I want a strong one.”

 

The waiter gasps in surprise, looking everywhere but at him. He stutters. “S-Scarlet Delight sir.” When the pureblood doesn’t react, he musters an apology. “T-The red one sir.”

 

Chanyeol nods as the waiter hands him the drink, the blond takes a sip, growls lightly at the taste. Blood. He hums chuckling, returns to the waiter and takes another drink making the latter gasps at him in shock. Chanyeol walks away, two glasses in his hands, not really understanding why the waiter is beaming at him. He looks around the people, looking for someone in particular. He starts really quickly to get annoyed, he rolls his eyes when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. The blond turns around unhurriedly with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Good evening.” He meets a small silver head, pretty azure iris glowing at him. Bangs almost covering his eyes. Chanyeol ogles him without a shame in the world making the latter blush lightly, softly biting his cherry upper lip.

 

“Good evening.” He greets back, not knowing why the other came to talk to him. It is so unlikely, the few minutes he has been here, people only stared at him as if he was a mythical beast. So he guesses that one, at least has the guts to come at him unlike the other vampires in here, who stay back, not daring come to him.

 

The other looks up at him, smiling slightly as the silver head notices his perplex face. “You look like you’re lost, am I right?” He genuinely asks. Chanyeol opens his mouth but the other beats him to it. The older doesn’t say anything at this, he usually doesn’t appreciate very much to be interrupted but this will do for now. “Looking for someone?” He really would like to answer but maybe he doesn’t need to open his mouth this time because the silver head interrupts him again. “Ah, Suho is right there.” He points with his dainty fingers. The blond looks into the direction, he finally sees the man he was looking for, he turns to the smaller to thank him but the latter is nowhere in sight.

Chanyeol sighs, he should have think about it the first time it happened. Next time he will not forget to not let his mind be this accessible to anyone, he treasures his privacy very much. That is quite odd though, lower classes vampires should not be able to reach his mind. The blond heads to Junmyeon anyway as he comes closer the other notices him arriving.

“Ah Chanyeol!” He exclaims, making the other persons he is talking with turn to him. The pureblood guesses that they are the members of the council, he could recognize some faces. “Sorry I couldn’t welcome you here for your first visit. Now ladies and gentlemen let’s make ourselves more comfortable, let’s take a sit away from the noise.”

They walked in the hall to the corridors, joining another place that looks club like with all the dim colored lights, the music in the background and the numerous couches where people were busy. They pass through a string curtains that hides a big room, couches and a round table where other people were busy playing what he recalls to be poker. Junmyeon sighs. “Baek, tell your little friends to play somewhere else.” The so called Baek is actually the same silver head from earlier Chanyeol realizes.

“Can’t you go somewhere else? Don’t you see, we’re busy.” He says rolling his eyes as he is comfortably sitting on someone’s laps, head nestles against his chest. “Baek.” Junmyeon urges indignantly. Impatiently tapping his foot on the floor, he has no patient today.

The smaller whines clearly annoyed by the older, he stands up and walks away. “The party pooper is at it again.” The smaller scoffs as he leaves the room with a beautiful sway of hips.

Chanyeol looks back him clearly amused by the younger antics. He doesn’t rally expect to meet his gaze but it happens and the silver head smiles cheekily at him, little fangs showing from his pink lips. The latter throws him a wink before vanishing from his sight. The older vampire has no doubts, the cheeky vampire is the same silver head he saw a moment ago, giving him genuine help and being all flustered in front of him. Now, he is just being a little bit more… sassy.

“What a brat.” Says Junmyeon exasperatedly. “Hyun is so much more sweeter.”

 

Hyun?

 

He has no time to ask questions, the members or the council all take place around the table, the pureblood does the same.

“Seems like the infamous Lord Ignis came down in hell, thus please us with his presence. For the first time.” A man chuckles, holding out his hand for a second. A waiter appears in black smoke, handing him his drink.

Junmyeon clears his throat in order to gain the attention. “Lord Park came here to meet the new rising clans of Caligo and nothing else.”

“But what took so long?” The man asks with a smirk, green eyes piercing right through him. “Scared of a bunch of newborns?” He scoffs. “Instead sending others to do the dirty job?” The latter hums, playing with the content of the glass before gulping it in one go. Scarlet liquid running down his chin.

Junmyeon grits his teeth, there is one man he  really cannot support. Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t break his neck.

“You never learn how to shut the fuck up Yongeul, do you?” Another one said, azur eyes glimmering in the dark. “Always have to put on a show, really pathetic.”

“I think you all need to calm down.” A soft voice interrupts, breaking the tension in the atmosphere, uninterested violet pupils staring at the people around the table. “It seems to me that Lord Park didn’t came, all the way here for your bullshits.” She says with an awfully cold voice, threat clear in her tone. “Now, welcome warmly Lord Park one of the three founder of Caligo.”

Without arguing the members of the council bow their heads in his direction, even the few reluctant ones. Chanyeol is sitting at the table the sign of his clan incrusted in the chair, Junmyeon is standing beside him. He already is awfully bored, giving no looks to the people facing him except violet eyes.

“Now that you know your places, we can go back to talk.” She annonces, then she turns her head towards him. “I’m glad you’re back Chanyeol, it has been a while.” With a smile she bows her head to him making the blond chuckles.

“Violet one.” He bows. “I appreciate the fact that this place is doing good, the Amethyst clan definitely knows how to keep order.”

“As one of the creator of this place it is my place to do so. Now let me introduce the rising clans to you.” Pointing her head to the man with green eyes. “Him, he’s the head of the emerald clan.”

 The said man scoffs. “The names Yongeul.”

She ignores the remark her eyes already on someone else. “Azur eyes, head of the moonlight clan.”

The latter bows, “Byun Baekbom.”

The pure blood nods at him, then rests his head against his head attention slowly fading away. Chanyeol couldn’t do nothing about it, this kind of matter never interested him that is the reason why he never came here in the first place. He just couldn’t wait to go back home, in his mansion with his clan.  
He could always count on Junmyeon, the latter will explain to him again. He sighs, as they’re walking to the building he’s currently staying at. The sun is slowly rising.

“Chanyeol- are you even listening to me?”

The blond looks at Junmyeon with a raised eyebrow when he hears his voice, collecting his attention again. The smaller sighs.

“I know it’s not your kind of things but please at least come to gathering, you’ll see it’s not that bad.”

The taller ruffles his hair, making big step towards the building. He groans.

“I’ll try.”

 

 

 

☾ ☾ ☾

 

 

 

Junmyeon might have been right when he said that the gathering isn’t worst than the council reunion. The setting is clearly less formal, people look more relaxed. Music, buffet, couches, a dance floor. It is almost club like, just a little more sophisticated.

This time Chanyeol doesn’t look for someone, he goes straight to the buffet. Just like the other time, he’s thirsty. So much kind of drinks are on display, and he doesn’t know which one are the best to quench his thirst so he just chooses a random glass.

Sweet and light.

Too light.

He takes another one, and another, another-

“Woah, calm down there.” The blond hears a laugh. “Should I call the bodyguards on you?”

The taller turns towards the person talking to him, he is surprised to see the other from the last time. Small silver head, a drink in hand. This time dark smudge makeup on his eyes, shirt with the first buttons open smooth skin showing, opened velvet jacket and pants way too tight. As beautiful as he remembers him to be. Azure eyes looking at him, the latter looks also surprised to see him. Though he doesn’t let it show for too long, expression changing quickly to a smirk.

“I don’t think they’re throwing out pure bloods though.” He laughs then point a glass with his deinty finger. “You might want to take this drink it’s the strongest-“

Chanyeol doesn’t wait for the other to finish and drink the content of the glass right away. The silver head is astonished when he sees the taller takes another shot. The blond sees him gulp.

“Maybe you should slow down-“

Chanyeol finishes his third glass, putting it on the tray. He chuckles looking at the silver head. “Sweetheart.” He starts. “I’m a greedy man, it takes me more than three drinks of fake blood to relieve myself.”

The silver head stands there, in front the taller completely aghast. No vampires ever managed to drink so much Scarlet Tears, the name is the concoction. It is the drink the most similar to real blood, the strongest. Usually one glass is enough, it is so consistent that it easily quench the thirst of any vampire. But the tall blond vampire maybe isn’t any vampire the smaller starts to realize. He can’t help but feel this pulse, irresistible attraction. Pure blood vampire are this... delectable? He himself doesn’t know a lot about pure bloods, just the violet eye, it was all. The man feels like a magnet, looking into his eyes and it is like he’s losing himself into those scarlet pupils, as red as the intensity of fire. 

“Hey-“

The silver head looks at the taller in confusion, he spaced out again. The smaller sighs, the power of those eyes he didn’t even feel his thoughts taking over. He sees the other chuckling, clearly amused by his reaction. That makes him flush in embarrassment, now he’s making a fool out of himself. He doesn’t meet the gaze of the taller and nods, inciting the latter to repeat what he was saying with a sheepish smile.

“As I was saying, it’s the second time we meet.” The blond explain looking at him for acknowledgment, the smaller nods in return. So the taller continues, deep voice echoing in his ears. His tone is firm, like he’s expecting him to listen to him this time without getting lost into his thoughts.

“Seeing from your eyes, you must be from the azur clan-“

The silver head musters the courage to answer this time, interrupting the taller. “Yes-“ He glances up finally meeting the pureblood’s eyes and only freezes, when he sees a raised eyebrow and an authoritative look.  
The blond shakes his head with a disapproving face.

“You really do like to interrupt me when I’m talking, don’t you?”

The smaller feels a little bit offended by the accusation considering they never talked before. “No I-“

“Again. Let me finish. Since we meet this time, why don’t you give me your name?”

It feels more like an order rather than a demand, he feels obliged to comply. “My name is Baek.” He says, biting his upper lips.

The blond smiles at him with a smirk, as if he was making fun of him. “Now. Now. Isn’t it nice to put a name on a beautiful face like yours?”

Suddenly the smaller feels thirsty, his fangs growing slowly, pointy pass his cherry lips. It is as if his will is dissolving, to this feeling. As if he needs to let go. The silver head might have found the taller interesting. Gulping Scarlet Tears as if it was nothing, his indescriptible aura but he never felt this kind of reactions before. He won’t lie, he is a bit scared. He’ll try keeping his distance, with a hand on his mouth as a weak attempt to hide what is going on he fakes a smile disappear in black smoke.

The silver head appears in the bathroom, hands on the sink breathing loudly. He looks up into the glass and sees how his pupils have dilated as if he was in daze. He feels his hurt hammering into his chest with just the thoughts of the blond vampire. That’s when he realizes… when he comes to think of it, he only met the taller one time. How could the other claims that he has a thing for interrupting him?

Chanyeol scratches his neck, sheepish as he watches the smaller leaves in black smoke. He might have been a little too hard on him. Poor thing he sighs, he’ll eventually find him later on.  
The blond walks through the the crowd of people dancing, abandoning the buffet area. He walks in a more quieter space, his feet liking the feeling of the red velvet carpet. The music is less loud but it is in the background so the atmosphere is more bearable. To him it it feels like sexual tension. So much. There were some sofas, people laying on it. He really thinks that it is only for sex. But when he smells the unique parfum, and that people’s mouths aren’t attached to each other’s lips but to the neck, blood dripping out. He can confidently says, it is another feeding area. Just like in old times but more modern.

The blond walks in, observing as the vampires feed on one another. He never saw this. The pure blood is starting to think that maybe Caligo isn’t that bad after all, maybe. He continues his was, nobody’s minding his presence, surely too busy to care, too absorbed. Chanyeol is kind of bewildered, he is a pure blood, he knows how to feed and eating is never silent. At least in the past it never was. The blond’s attention withdraws to a particular couch when he hears a moan. He’s more than surprised when he sees a familiar face. Well, look who's there having a fun time.  
He goes into their direction, shamelessly standing in front of the two vampires. The silver head is almost spread out onto his victim. He’s almost laying on his mouth attached to the poor boy’s neck, the latter looking like he is trying to stop his moans but barely succeeding and letting out lewd mewls. With how much attention he is focusing on the couple, he can distinct two scents.

Blood.

Human.

Human blood.

Interesting. Now it makes much more sense. Vampires don’t feed on one another.

Chanyeol must have been noticed because the human is now squirming in the silver head’s hold. The smaller seems to feel it, drawing back his fangs. Lips and fangs smeared with scarlet juice. The human gets up and leaves hastily. The smaller is still sitting, dazed. Iris dilated, eyes blinking slowly, trying to gain his senses back.

The blond chuckles upon seeing the spectacle, he squats down in front of the latter. “Talented eater, but still a messy eater.” He states as his thumb wipes out the excess off blood from the silver haired lips, then he brings it back to his own lips, tongue leaking the blood.  
This seems to bring the smaller back, furious blush creeping up his cheeks. He scouts back with fiddling hands.

“I-I didn’t see you here.” He stutters clearly embarrassed, looking at his feet as if he wasn’t supposed to see that. It is legitimate considering feeding is a quite intimate act. “But… I’m happy to see you here again.” He says raising his head, bright smile on his face. “I needed to leave last time but- did you find Suho? I didn’t ask-“ As he starts to ramble.

Chanyeol wipes the rest of blood, taking the handkerchief out of his suit and weeping the excedent. He interrupts the smaller in his rambling, outing the tainted tissue in his hand. “Hey don’t worry too much about that, I did find him. But maybe you should ask my name in return right?”

The other gasps, lips jutting out. “Oh! You’re right. I’m so rude.” He exclaims, with a sad face. “You can call me Hyun. May I know your name?”

The blond clicks his tongue, in warning. “I’m Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Just don’t play games with me sweetheart, you said your name was Baek a while ago. Is your name Hyunbaek or Baekhyun-“

The other looks at him in confusion. “Baek? No Baek is my-“

“Hyun.”

Another voice buts in.

Chanyeol looks towards the source of the voice, just to see the silver head. Another one.

Is his mind playing games now?

The new arrived rolls his eyes upon seeing the pureblood’s disbelief. He walks to the other sitting calmly next to him, nuzzling into the latter’s collar. He glances at the blond again with an exasperated sigh. “Oh come on, I’m sure it isn’t the first time you're seeing this. Four centuries aren’t that long.”

The other giggles nodding in agreement, he rests his head against his brother’s. “We’re twins.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> Please don't hesitate to write your thoughts about it, also my twitter is @milkbobohu if you wanna talk or ask questions!  
> Hope to see you next time :)


End file.
